


1947 was a bloody good year...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filing Torchwood style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1947 was a bloody good year...

  


Title: 1947 was a bloody good year...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, slight language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – set during TW series 2, don’t think there are any spoilers  
Summary: Filing Torchwood style  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto 

A/N Still stuck in Florida – once I’m home I’m gonna be drowning in all the coursework I should be marking right now so posting will be a bit...um...erratic

A/N 2 This was supposed to be a short fun one-shot, but the bunnies ran away with me and it split into two very different ones...hope you enjoy anyway! This is #2

 

1947 was a bloody good year...

Jack leant against the wall, watching as Ianto diligently filed records from the post-war era into the relevant folders, his slim fingers flicking deftly through the pile of reports. 

Jack ran his tongue over his lips as he watched those hands, picturing them engaged in much more pleasurable activities...last night...phew..the boy was so good with his hands... 

He let out a deep breath and dragged his gaze back to the present, taking in the tight curve of the Welshman’s buttocks in his pristine blue pinstripe trousers, the set of his shoulders in the perfectly fitting waistcoat and the criminally sexy way he’d rolled up the sleeves of his deep red shirt...

Jack shifted his position against the wall as his trousers were suddenly too tight in the crotch area. He bit his lip, squirming uncomfortably... He glanced up to see a pair of light blue eyes dancing amusedly at him, their owner’s gorgeously sensual mouth smirking as they took in the source of his discomfort.

“Something I can do for you...Sir?” Those wonderful Welsh vowels did nothing to relieve the throbbing pressure in his groin...or maybe..?

“Well, since you ask...” Jack strode across the room and grabbed the young man, folding him into a tight embrace as he crushed their lips together. Ianto groaned as the files in his hand fluttered to the floor, the reports scattering like confetti on a breeze, before winding his arms around the Captain’s neck and opening his mouth so their tongues could duel freely.

Melting into the kiss, his senses soaring, Ianto was shuffled backwards until he was pressed up against the filing cabinet, grinding his hips against the older man’s as desire coursed through him. 

Jack plundered the young man’s mouth, moving one hand down to rub across his bulging trousers, smiling into the kiss as a soft moan escaped Ianto’s lips. Pulling apart, both breathless, hearts pounding, Jack pressed hot wet kisses down the side of his lover’s neck, grazing the skin with his teeth where neck met shoulder, feeling the shudder that ran through the young man’s body. Ianto flung his head back, his eyes closed and lips parted as Jack continued across his throat and up the other side of his neck, returning to that wonderfully responsive mouth for yet more frantic and increasingly messy kisses.

Hands groped for belts, braces, buttons and zips, moans and pants the only sounds filling the room. Clothing rustled as trousers and underwear fell to the floor around two pairs of ankles. 

Ianto mumbled in protest as Jack’s mouth pulled away from his and he was turned around to face the cabinet. 

“Lube?” growled Jack, voice laden with want.

“1947..” those ever-efficient slim hands pulled the drawer open just enough to reach in and grab the required bottle, passing it back wordlessly into the outstretched hand, where the cap was flipped and moments later he felt a finger slip into him. Pressing back against it, he was rewarded with a second, stretching him gently, reaching deeper, stroking that sweet spot and he gasped with pleasure...”Jack..please...”

The fingers twisted inside him and he felt their sudden loss as they were eased out, to be replaced by the tantalisingly slow push as Jack slid into him. Breathing deeply, Jack pressed forward until he was buried in his lover, taking a brief moment to just feel the sensation of the tight heat clenched around him... 

Ianto mewled impatiently, wriggling his hips invitingly. Jack grinned, his face flush against the silk back of the Welshman’s waistcoat, and began to thrust, slowly and deliberately, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. He leant round to steal a sloppy misaligned kiss, driving his tongue into the young man’s mouth where it tangled wetly with his own, breaking apart when their thrusting became frantic as passions rose sharply. 

Jack dug his fingers into Ianto’s hip with a bruising grip on one hand, reaching the other round to grip his lover’s neglected hardness and pump him in time to his thrusts. The moans and pants filling the room increased in volume, interspersed with desire filled mumbles of “..more..harder..faster...” as they spiralled towards blissful climax. 

Ianto gasped loudly, arching his back as he exploded over Jack’s hand and his body shuddered with delicious release, Jack following seconds later as the sensations of Ianto’s climax clenched around him proved the tipping point and he let out a low cry, pumping into his lover’s body. Jack slumped against Ianto’s back, both panting hard as they came down from their orgasmic high.

Ianto reached into the drawer again and pulled out a pack of wipes, tenderly cleaning Jack’s hand, before turning and claiming his Captain’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss, melting into his embrace for what seemed like an eternity until they surfaced for air. They stood, trousers crumpled round their ankles, arms around each other, foreheads touching and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“What year was that?”

“1947...”

“Yeah, that was a good year...” 

They laughed together, dressing swiftly.

Jack paused at Tosh’s workstation on his way back to his desk. Catching her glance, he raised an eyebrow as she blushed scarlet. “Make sure I get a copy and hide the footage from Owen..!” he grinned at her and went into his office. Seconds later his inbox flashed with a new mail from Tosh...

Ianto handed out the coffees. Aside from the kiss-swollen lips, slightly dishevelled hair and an unmistakable ‘just shagged’ glow, he looked just the same as ever... Jack smiled at his gorgeous Welshman as he put the coffee mugs down on the desk and tugged him into his lap. Clicking on the attachment to his email he purred in the young man’s ear “got time to watch an archived video entry from 1947..? Bloody good year...”

End

  



End file.
